Benutzer Diskussion:Nussfrost
'Wichtig! ' Wegen eines technischen Fehlers musst dich alle Nachrichten die nach dem 14. Dezemer 2016 geschrieben worden löschen. Wenn etwas wichtiges dabei war bitte unbedingt schreiben!!! Hi meine Lieben Clankatzen! Egal ob Freundschaftsanfragen, Aufträge oder Gemeinsame Geschichten hier könnt ihr mir Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich freu mich schon auf sie. Schreibt bitte alle Nachrichten nach unten damit ich sie besser finden kann. Eure rst [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nussfrost|Be pro 'Hi Nut' kein Problem, wegen dem Löschen. Und mit der Sig da kann ich warten. Du, ich wollte fragen, ob du lust hast mit mir eine Geschichte zu schreiben? Und darf ich mir einen Spitznamen für dich ausdenken? LG Starsnow :-) 'Hi Nut' erst mal danke wegen der sig. Aber, wenn ich drauf klicke, dann erscheint immer noch Benutzer Nussfrost. Und mit dem Einrichten der Sig komme ich auch nicht weiter. Bitte! ich brauche Hilfe Oder du könntest mir einfach zeigen, wie man eine Sig selber macht. Hey Nussfrost Danke fürs die nette Begrüßung und ich hätte gerne ein Siggi 15:57, 16. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Na ja, eigentlich habe ich sie mir ausgedacht^^ Mohn und ich haben im Chat geschrieben und sie hat gesagt ich darf das alleine machen :3 Also, zuerst habe ich mir eine Liste gemacht: : Katzen gesamt: : Kater: : Kätzinnen: : Rot: : Gelb: : Schwarz: : Weiß: : Braun: : Grau: : Schildpattfarben: Dann habe ich mir zuerst die Namen genommen, die die acht ausgewählten Katzen hatten und entsprechend bei den Angaben oben eingetragen, was zutrifft. Als nächstes habe ich mir ein "Limit" überlegt, und das war bei jeder Fellfarbe sieben. Wenn ich von einer Fellfarbe sieben habe, wird diese durchgestrichen und ich nehme die nächste. Danach habe ich mir eine namenlose Hierarchie ausgedacht, also das Aussehen der Katzen beschrieben und dabei die Namen weggelassen. Zum Beispiel: : x - hellgrau gescheckte Kätzin Bald waren alle Kriterien erfüllt und ich konnte mit den Namen anfangen ... die Vorsilbe beschreibt das Aussehen oder ein wichtiges Merkmal der Fellstruktur (oder andere) und die Nachsilbe den Charakter. So mache ich es normalerweise. Aber häufig ist die Vorsilbe auch eine Beschreibung des Charakters oder einfach etwas ganz anderes. Geschwister bekommen auch manchmal ähnliche Namen, nimm dir ein Beispiel an Flecken-, Tupfen-, Tüpfel- und Sprenkeljunges. So mache ich das immer :D Danke Danke für die nette Begrüßung und natührlich kannst du mich Dancer nennen und (super viele und ich weiß XD) ich hätte wirklich eine Frage weißt du wie man getigerte Katzen zeichnet ich habe es versucht es sieht aber immer total schlecht aus. PS. Wollen wir Freunde sein (ich weiß ich bin sehr stürmisch) LG Silbertanz (Diskussion) 21:58, 18. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hey Nuss Danke für die nette Begrüßung übriegens darfst du mich gerne Dancer nennen. Du hast mich ja gefragt wenn ich hilfe brauche das ich dich Fragen soll und ich brauche hilfe weißt du wie man getigerte Katzen malt ich weiß es nähmlich nicht und jedessmal wenn ich es versuche ist es mehr als schlecht. Und wollen wir Freunde sein und falls du fragst ja ich bin sehr stürmisch. Silbertanz (Diskussion) 22:06, 18. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Waschbärpelz Hey Nussfrost ich weiß ich war etwas stürmisch ünriegens soll ich dir von Waschbärpelz ausrichten das sie dir mit dem Siggi jetzt nicht antworten kann da sie gerade nicht auf ihren Account kommt wollte ich nur nochmal sagen bevor du sie nochmal anschreibt. Ps. So weit ich weiß wegen seiner ID Adresse hat es aber auch bald geschaft und falls du dich wunderst warum Waschbär eine Seite von mir erstehlt hat ich habe in den Account gemacht und vergessen das ich drauf war muss aber jetzt weg du musst also keinen Admin anschreiben PPS. Und nochmal danke für die Vorlagen Grüße 18:27, 19. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Nussfrost, ich möchte dich noch einmal auf unsere Regeln hinweisen, da mir aufgefallen ist, dass du jetzt schon zum wiederholten Mal Malereien und Zeichnungen hochgeladen hast, die dir nicht gehören. Ich möchte dich bitten, dir die Regeln auch zu Herzen zu nehmen und in Zukunft nur noch Selbstgemachtes, Fotos oder mit Basen gemachte Bilder zu verwenden. 10:15, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Ich rede von sämtlichen Bildern mit Fabelwesen drauf. 11:23, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hey Name - Waschbärpelz Spruch - lebe dein Träume Farbe - turkis des in Lila übergeht Schatten - ja Bild - eine Katze die so wie ich aussieht Schrift - die schrift von Sternenschnee Und das Bild ist super Lg Waschbär Hi Nut ich bräuchte ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge für mein Cover. Könntest du mal drüber schauen und mir sagen, was ich besser machen kann? LG Bild: (Bild auf Grund von fehlender Quelle gelöscht) Hi Nussfrost Danke, mir geht es gut ^^ ich hoffe dir auch :).Ich habe mich jetzt neu registriert, da ich sonst keine Bilder mehr hochladen könnte^^ LG Deine Regenträumer :) --Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 13:10, 31. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hi nussfrost ich wollte nur sagen das ich jetzt richtig hier bin ich finde dich ziemlich nett daher hoffe ich wir können uns gegenseitig helfen ich finde deine Geschichten richtig gut Löschen Hallo. Da ich inzwischen wieder vom Geschichten schreiben abgekommen bin, wollte ich fragen ob die Seiten die ich hier erstellt habe gelöscht werden könnten, da ich sie nicht mehr benötige und sie ja dann unnötig Namen und so besetzen. Alle Seiten sind in dieser Kategorie hier drin Kategorie:ByKitten6677. Ich möchte gerne, dass alles gelöscht wird außer eben die ByKitten6677 Kategorie selbst. Währe das möglich? Außerdem gibt es ja die Regel, dass man die Seiten anderer User nicht bearbeiten darf, außer wegen der Rechtschreibung. Jetzt habe ich den Post zu den Kategorien gesehen. Dürfte man auch die Kategorien korrigieren/löschen/hinzufügen, in dem Falle wenn eben was falsch ist? Also eben wenn anstelle von Männlich/Weiblich, Kater/Kätzin benutzt wurde, was man ja nicht soll. Oder wenn jemand die ByUser Kategorie vergessen. Oder wenn jemand aus versehen Weibich anstelle von Weiblich geschrieben hat und sowas. Eure Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:27, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Oh ich hab irgendwie gedacht du bist ein Admin. Danke für die Antwort ich kopier meine Nachricht einfach nochmal auf die Seite von Fireheart. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 16:00, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey, öhm, danke, davon wusste ich wirklich noch gar nichts... O.o Okay, liegt wohl daran, dass ich fast gar nicht mehr auf Wikia bin, aber holla, das überrascht mich gerade doch etwas sehr sehr stark! O.o xD Ähh.... Ich kann gerade echt nicht richtig etwas dazu sagen, bin zu verwundert und ich freue mich auch total darüber, weil ich soetwas wirklich überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte! *-* Jaaa... xD... mir fehlen die Worte! O.o ... Ich glaube, das merkt man vielleicht etwas dezent... xD Auf jeden Fall Wow! Ich bin geflasht! So etwas habe ich echt überhaupt nicht erwartet! O.o xD Sry, kann das nur gerade nicht wirklich in Worten ausdrücken, da ich soetwas nie erwartet hätte... xDD Danke, dass du mir bescheid gesagt hast! :* ^^ Lg - ( 18:52, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC)) Vorschlag Hallo, Ich möchte mich ja nicht Einmischen aber als ich Deinem Nachricht bei SpacePucky gelesen habe wollte ich Vorschlagen das die Admins auf Wiki Funktionen dem Funktion das Nicht-Fandom nutzer etwas Schreiben oder Bearbeiten können für ne weile ausschalten damit sind Anons sozusagen gezwungen sich zu registrieren sollte der typ sich anmelden und weiter machen kann er Gesperrt werden da er als User seine IP nicht wechseln kann die Funktion muss ja nicht für immer sein. Sorry wegen meinem rechtschreibfehler aber hoffe konnte euch helfen. Gruß (GƬΛ-V-PᄂΛΥΛ - ∂єя α∂мιи υи∂ вüяσкяαт ∂єѕ gυммιвäяєивαи∂є ωιкιѕ (Diskussion) 16:57, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC)) Tschuldigung Das wollte ich nicht musst du mir glauben. Ich wollte mich auch nochmal bedanken das du das geschrieben hast ich bin gerade darann alle weg zu machen. Grüße Silbertanz Bild thumbHier ist das Bild, ich hoffe das geht so. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 08:39, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich hätte da eine Frage... Sei gegrüsst Nussfrost!^^ Danke für deine herzliche Einladung! Ich verstehe irgendwie nicht wie man Stammbäume machen kann... Könntest du mir das bitte erklären? Ich wollte dich auch noch Fragen wie ihr (die meisten) die Bilder oder Vorlagen macht/zeichnet. Macht ihr das mit einem Computerprogramm oder per Hand? Würde mich über Antworten freuen!^^ LG Sonnenschatten RE: Community- News Wow, cool das unser Wiki da auch mitmachen kann! Und danke für die Info, ich hab mir schon ein paar Dinge zum Thema durchgelesen :) LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 10:00, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC)(Bild auf Grund von fehlender Quelle gelöscht)'' Ich habe dein Cover fertig, auch wenn ich finde, dass es unterhalb des Kopfes ein bisschen zu leer ist. Hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem und ich bin gespannt auf die Story ^^ aber jetzt mal so: Wenn dir was nicht gefällt, sag einfach Bescheid ^^ übrigens, es ist ein bisschen groß, deswegen empfehle ich dir, immer ein |284px einzusetzen, sonst passt es evtl nicht in die Box. Wegen der Staffel kann ich um das goldene "Band" noch ein wenig radieren, da ich einfach das Cover von der geheime Blick genommen habe und davon die Staffel genommen habe ^^. Falls dir der Autorenname zu weit oben ist, kann ich ihn runtermachen und so; auch den Katzenkopf oder den Schriftzug kann ich verändern. Das einzige, was nicht änderbar ist, ist das "Gebrochenes Herz", da es alles auf einer Ebene ist und ich das nicht alles auseinander ziehen will:/. Ich kann es jedoch noch mal ganz neu machen, wenn es dann besser ist. Ebenfalls kann ich unten noch ein paar (kämpfende / sitzende / beobachtende / jagende / ...) Katzen hinsetzen, damit es nicht mehr so leer ist. Ich habe unten rechts noch mal ganz klein und in schwarz Cover by Sunny hingeschrieben, aber falls dich das allzu sehr stört, entferne ich es ^^ am besten ist, wenn du heute noch antwortest, denn ich fahre mein Laptop jeden Abend runter und deshalb müsste ich dann alle Ebenen auf Gimp schließen. ^^ : PS: Seit wann habe ich im Fünftelfinale von Plays of the fight für Leuchtschein gestimmt? Ich war nämlich für Nachtglühen. ^^ Kann es sein dass du einige Umfragen von mir übernommen hast/ dich von mir hast "inspirieren" lassen? Wenn ja (wo ich mir eig. sicher bin) könntest du dann bitte ©Sunny dazu schreiben? Heyyy Voll cool wie schnell du geantwortet hast :) Und du hast auch richtig viel hier gearbeitet, seit ich weg bin richtig krass <3 Voll schön von dir zu hören. Mir geht es eigentlich aktuell gar nicht sooooooo toll, aber auch nicht komplett scheiße also immerhin. Wie geht es dir denn so? Und ich höre gerne was hier so passiert ist, woher soll ich es denn sonst jemals erfahren? deine Sternenregen (Diskussion) 11:36, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) Das ist cool Sternenregen (Diskussion) sry die antwort war eben so kurz weil ich weg musste, das war nicht böse gemeint. <3 Ich find es richtig klasse wie viel du jetzt also auch für das wiki machst und so ich bin sicher du machst das super :) ist bronce noch hier? xxx deine --Sternenregen (Diskussion) 19:42, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) PS: kann ich dich frozen nennen? Frozen nuts ist ja iwie fast genauso lang wie Nussfrost und Frosty geht nicht wegen Frosty uuuuund ja :c wenn du einen besseren vorschlag hast, kannst du es gern vorschlagen :) oder wie du genannt werden willst. Ist mir auch relativ egal ob es überhaupt mit deinem benutzernamen was zu tun hat. hdl. okay ich unterschreib nochmal für die übersicht. -- Sternenregen (Diskussion) 19:42, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) Antwort: Hey danke Nuss, habe davon tatsächlich nichts gewusst =). Bei weiteren Fragen werde ich mich definitiv an dich wenden! Liebe Grüße, deine 19:08, 24. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hy Wenn du möchtest könntest du ja heute schon mal den Prolog fertigschreiben und ich könnte dann (wahrscheinlich in der Abendszeit) mit dem ersten Kapitel beginnen und auch mal schauen ob ich nen Cober machen kann für unsere Story und falls das bei mir nicht so klappt, dann könntest du es ja versuchen :) Lg, deine 05:15, 28. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hy^^ Ich habe das Cover für Die Schatten der Gründer gemacht. Ich habe es auch schon eingefügt und hoffe es passt. Die Katzen auf den Cover ist Salamanderpfote. Und hier habe ich noch nen Bild von Luchspfote gemacht: (Bild auf Wunsch des Machers gelöscht) Lg, deine 14:02, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Heyy <3 Hei Nut, nicht wundern, ich hatte einfach mal wieder Bock alle meine alten Freunde anzuschreiben ^^ Und eine kleine Sache noch: Hast du Ideen für 5-6 Clankatzen die einem Clan namens RegenClan leben? Mir fällt nämlich nichts mehr ein und ich brauche noch was für meine neue Geschichte <3 Deine Danke^^ Vielen dank und nichts zu danken für das Bild^^ Lg, deine 13:08, 4. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Hi Nussfrost ^^ Hallo, ich wollte mich einfach nochmal melden, da ich ja in letzter Zeit fast nichts geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut Nussfrost :). Jedenfalls wollte ich mich einfach einmal, melden (mir fällt gerade kein anderes Wort für "melden" ein) ^^. Grüße Regenträumer :3--Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 19:01, 22. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Hy Hy, Nut, ich habe deine Nachricht im Forum gelesen und wollte dir etwas dazu sagen. Auch, wenn du eigentlich noch nicht weg gehst, aber es bald wirst. Ich akzeptiere diese Entscheidung. Dennoch hat es mich nun schwer getroffen, dass ich erfahre, dass jetzt noch jemand der mir wichtig war, dieses Wikia verlassen möchte. Aber, ich akzeptiere diese Entscheidung, unzwar deine Entscheidung und du würdest mir immer in meinem Herzen bleiben, obwohl es mein Herz nun bluten lässt daran zu denken, wie leer dieses Wikia ohne dich sein wird. Ich wollte dich außerdem auch fragen, was ich mit unserer Story, Die Schatten der Gründer machen soll. Es würde mir kein Spaß machen, sie ohne dich nicht zu schreiben, aber ich würde da mal schauen was ich machen könnte. Ich habe dich ganz doll lieb, Nut und ich würde es immer noch, auch wenn wir weit entfernt sein werden. <3 Lg, deine Freundin 19:26, 22. Jun. 2017 (UTC) <3 danke. Ich hoffe, dass wir unsere Staffel noch gemeinsam irgendwie fertigstellen können, das wäre schön. Und ich würde dich auch nie im Stich lassen. Auch, wenn du dennoch dieses Wikia nicht voll und ganz verlassen wirst, würde ich dich hart vermissen. <3 Lg, deine Freundin 14:11, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) <3 Umgekehrt^^ Eigentlich musste ich mich entschuldigen, da ich wie es aussah, überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt habe gestern und dann auch vergessen habe dir bescheid zu sagen^^ Lg deine 11:16, 26. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich mich danach um die Community-News kümmern soll, wenn dieses Jahr vorbei ist. Nicht, dass ich scharf drauf bin das für mich zu haben, sondern weil ich es für dich tun will und dich damit zufrieden machen möchte, da es auch deine Idee war und für immer deine Idee bleiben wird. Aber, nur wenn du möchtest. Holly, wäre ja auch eine gute Entscheidung ;) Lg, deine 17:22, 26. Jun. 2017 (UTC) <3 Hy Also, wenn es ginge um 7:00-8:00 oder 15:00-16:00. Da hätte ich genügend Zeit, aber wäre schon mal schön, wenn wir uns wieder im Chat treffen. Lg, deine 05:45, 11. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Zu vergeben? Hey Nussfrost, ich habe mir mal deine Zukünftigen projekte angesehen, und habe festgestellt, dass da viele zu vergeben sind. Könnte ich EVENTUELL (wirklich nur wenn es dir recht ist!!!) eine Staffel übernehmen? Wirklich eine von der du dich trennen kannst und die wirklich zu vergeben ist!!! (am liebsten würde ich Die Zeit drängt nehmen!) LG Deine Starsnow Neeeeein Nuss, du darfst nicht aufhören Geschichten zu schreiben, du bist so begabt! Ich will noch Nebelsturm und Gluttatzen und Lunas Bestimmung 2 lesen!!! Und ich würde gerne Die Zeit drängt, Seele des Feuers und Geist der Flamme übernehmen. Die klingen so cool. Und wenn du wirklich nicht mehr selber schreiben magst, dann könntest du mir evt. Bei Todesseelen und Hinter den Wolken helfen. LG deine Liebe Nut Danke, dass ich deine beiden Bücher übernehmen darf :D. Und, ich könnte in den Sommerferien zwar in den Chat kommen, aber gleich am ersten Sonntag (bayern) in den Ferien fahre ich mit einer Freundin für fünf Tage Radl über das 5 Seenland (oder wie das heißt), das heißt wir müssen uns genau absprechen. LG ∆∆ Klar bin ich es! Wer sonst? >3 LG Schneefrost (Diskussion) 18:24, 17. Jul. 2017 (UTC)SchneefrostSchneefrost (Diskussion) 18:24, 17. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Hy Hy, Nut, ich werde leider für sieben oder fünf Tage nicht mehr im Wikia sein, seit heute und deshalb kann ich auch nicht in den Chat kommen. Lg, deine 04:55, 18. Jul. 2017 (UTC) <3 Hey Nussfrost Hi Nussfrost Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du echt wunderbare Geschichten schreibst. Hör nicht auf Geschichten zu schreiben, nur weil andere sie nicht lesen oder zu schätzen wissen. Am wichtigsten ist doch, dass du Spass daran hast. Nur weil du weniger oft on sein kannst heisst das nicht, dass du nicht mit dem weitermachen kannst, was du willst. Eben einfach nur langsamer. Das ist nichts Schlimmes, und wie schon gesagt, es geht darum, dass es dir '''Spass macht. Der Rest der Leute kann dir egal sein. Egal was sie denken, egal was sie lesen und was nicht, der '''wahre '''Wert deiner Geschichten kennst nur du. Ich will mich jetzt aber auch nicht dumm stellen, ich weiss ganz genau, dass man darauf hofft und wartet, dass jemand die eigene Geschichte liest und kommentiert (Verbesserungsvorschläge oder einfach nur Zuspruch). Bei mir hat, so weit ich das gesehen habe, noch niemand meine Geschichte gelesen oder auch nur bemerkt, ausser dir. Danke dafür. Du bist echt Klasse! '''Gib nicht auf! LG Sonnenschatten (hab noch keine Signatur) (Ja, ich weiss, es ist extrem schwer, jemanden ohne Signatur zu finden xd) Schade dass du gehst Hey Nut echt Schade dass du uns nun entgültig verlässt. Aber ich kann dich verstehen und wünsche dir alles gute für die Zukunft. Wegen der Staffel die Prophezeiungen des FlammenClans kann ich da etwas mehr meine eigenen Ideen mit einfließen lassen? was die Story betrifft? Da ich sie ja übernommen habe. Was ist mit den anderen die du noch nicht mal geschrieben hast? Wenn es geht würde ich gerne noch Vom Wind verweht und vielleicht Wenn der Tag zru Nacht wird übernehmen. Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:37, 30. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du eines Tages doch noch mal zurrück kommst ohne dich wird es nicht mehr das selbe hiersein. Es war schon schlimm als Kristalltatze ging. So viele die ich kenne und mag, gehen hier weg. Aber ich kenne die Gründe und kann sie akzeptieren da das RL immer vorrang hat. Ich denke ich hab sogar schon eine Idee für Vom Wind verweht Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:56, 30. Jul. 2017 (UTC) könnte ich vielleicht noch Wenn einem der Himmel auf den Kopf fällt übernehmen? ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:03, 20. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Wegen die Prophezeiungen des Flammenclans da müsste ich alle deine Kategorien die dazu gehören aoptieren. Wäre das für dich in Ordnung, ansonsten müsste ich es aus Zeittechnischen grüneden leider abbrechen und das will ich eigentlich nicht. Ich will es halt nur wissen, weil ja alle noch aktiven ihre Kategorien anmelden müssen und dann werden die der inaktiven gelöscht, nebst Seiten. Davon wären die Prophezeiungen des Flammenclans dann betroffen. 16:25, 6. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Hy Hy, aber klar doch, wenn du möchtest :) Hätte dazu aber noch ein paar Fragen..., könntest du heute um 15-16 in den Chat kommen oder doch morgen? Lg, deine 05:41, 31. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Hi Hi Nut, das ist sicher überraschend, dass ich auf einmal wieder da bin, aber ich wollte dir mal schreiben. Ich habe gelesen, das du gerade ziemlich viel Stress im Reallife hast, und das tut mir sehr leid für dich, ich hoffe du kannst trotzdem ab und zu noch entspannen^^ Ich werde zwar kaum aktiv hier sein, aber du kannst mich natürlich auch über Nachrichten erreichen, falls du zu viel Stress im Moment hast musst du natürlich nicht antworten. Hoffentlich ist sonst alles okay bei dir. deine Crystel Es geht^^ Hi Nut, Mir geht es immer noch nicht perfekt, aber sehr viel besser als noch vor ein paar Monaten^^ Freut mich, das es dir nicht all zu schlecht geht, und es ist wircklich bewundernswert, das du trotz all des Stresses immer noch auf Nachrichten antwortest :) Deine Crystel Adoptierte Geschichten Ich hab die erste Kurzgeschichte fertig. Vom Winde verweht. Tatsächlich bekam ich diese Woche die beste Inspiratione ever. Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:05, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Entschuldigung Sorry, ich hab in letzter Zeit mich einfach nicht gemeldet, ich Ärgere mich schon über mich selber! Es tut mir leid, das du auch so viel Stress hast! Ich war auch im letzten Halben Jahr recht inaktiv aus privaten Gründen. Und seit Anfang August habe ich nur am Wochenende Internetzugang. Ich weißnicht wann ich, naja "wiederkomme". Also, noch mal Entschuldigung für alles. LG Regenträumer --Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 07:10, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Danke für die Nachricht Hey, ich habe mich echt gefreut, dass du mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen hast. Es ist ehrlich sehr schön, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast. :3 Ich verstehe dich, ich war ja selbst einige Monate komplett inaktiv, um mein Privatleben wieder hinzubiegen, was mir meiner Meinung nach auch irgendwie gelungen ist.^^ Ich hoffe, dein Stress legt sich bald. :3 xoxo [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] I'm semi-automatic, my prayers schizophrenic. 16:55, 17. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Favourite Sprüche Hey Nut, ich weiß nicht, ob du diese Nachricht lesen wirst, aber ich wollte sagen, dass ir deine Lieblingssprüche SUPER gut gefallen. Vor alleM Wer kämpft, kann verlieren, wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren. Ich habe so einen ähnlichen, und wollte ihn dir schenken. (d.h. falls man Sprüche verschenken kann ;)): ''Wenn du kämpfst, und den Kampf verlierst, dann heißt das, dass dein Feind stärker ist als du. Wenn du aber fliehst, ohne gekämpft zu haben, dann ist der Feind BESSER als du. (Übrigens mein Siggispruch) [[Benutzer:Funkentänzer|Funke; wenn du kämpfst und verlierst, dann ist der Feind stärker als du. Wenn du aber fliehst, ohne gekämpft zu haben, dann ist dein Feind BESSER als du!]] Danke Vielen Dank, der ist so toll!!! ^^ LG Funkelchen Jaaaa^^ Ja, dass wäre echt klasse. Fakten: Name: Dancer Spruch: Wenn du einen Kampf verlierst, ist der Feind stärker als du, wenn du fliehst ohne gekämpft zu haben, ist der Feind besser als du! Farbe: wenn du einen Kampf verlierst= Mittelbau Ist der Feind stärker als du = helles mintgrün Wenn du fliehst ohne gekämpft zu haben= So ein Helles mintblau Ist der Feind besser als du= helles lila, nur das BESSER in rot Schriftart: der Name verschnörkelt Schatten: gerne Bild: wenn möglich einen kleinen Wirbelsturm hinter den Spruch Vielen Dank^^ LG Funke Hallo ^^ Danke, mir geht es auch ganz gut. Schön das es dir auch gut geht. Hoffentlich bleibt das so! :) Alles Gute! --Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 16:29, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey Hallo Nussi, ich wollte fragen ob ich so was ÄHNLICHES machen darf wie Plays of the fight? LG Funke Siggi Danke für die Siggi sie ist wunderschön!!!!! LG Bilder Heyyy Nut! Es wäre voll lieb wenn du mir ein Bild von meiner Hauptperson von '''Wege des Feuers' Feuerflug malen könntest. Feuerflug ist ein feuerfarbener Kater mit sandfarbenem Bauch, Schnauze und Ohren. Vielen Dank! Wäre voll nett, wenn du ihn für mich malen könntest�� [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''W'i''''n't'e''''r'b'l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 19:33, 18. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Danke! Danke, das ist voll nett von dir! LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen ''Traum!]] 23:30, 19. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Nussfrost! Wie geht es dir denn so ^^? Ich hoffe gut. Also ich wollte mich mal wieder melden. Da ich ja schon lange nichts mehr von mir höhren lassen hab! ;) LG Regenträumer --Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 20:39, 22. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Hi Also mir geht es auch recht gut ^^. Ich kann in nächster Zeit warscheinlich aktiver werden. LG Regenträumer --Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 20:55, 25. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi Nussfrost (darf ich dich Fröstelchen nennen?) Ich wollte fragen welche Vorlage du für die aktivitätsstufe genommen hast. LG 17:37, 19. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Unterschrift Hallo ich wollte fragen ob du mir eine Unterschrift machen kannst. Wenn ja dann hätte ich gerne „Brombeerblüte (und in klein:) Möge der Sternenclan deinen Weg erleuchten. Wäre nett wenn du es machen könntest. :P Lg Brombeere 500 Jahre Hi Nussfrost, Ich hab ka ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst, aber ich habe gerade Screenshots von einem Streit zwischen uns gesehen, der vor gefühlt 500 Jahren stattfand (keine Ahnung, warum ich Screenshots davon habe). Es tut mir leid(?) und ich würde gerne im Chat darüber reden. Schreib mir bitte eine Nachricht. Ich habe jedoch aufgehört, Warrior Cats zu lesen und checke daher diese Seite fast nie, es könnte also sein, dass meine Antwort erst später kommt. sunny Re:Re: 500 Jahre Danke für deine Antwort. Ich hätte dieses oder nächstes Wochenende Zeit, aber ich muss noch ein bisschen für eine Bio-Kurzarbeit und eine Physik-Arbeit lernen, die wir demnächst schreiben. Ich werde trotzdem versuchen, die Seite zu checken und kann wahrscheinlich meistens zwischen 2 PM und 4 PM. (: 16:20, 30. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Siggi? Hi Nussfrost. Ich bin Sternensee (auch Sterni oder Sternchen) und noch nicht so lange im Wiki. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir eine Siggi machen kannst? Sie sollte ungefähr so sein: Name: Sternensee Spruch: The stars watching over you Farbe: Von Minzgrün (ziemlich hell) sanfter übergang zu Hellblau. Schriftart: die Schriftart vom Beispiel deiner Siggi finde ich ganz toll also gerne so^^ Bild weiß ich nicht wie du meinst.. Schatten: brauche ich nicht^^ Größe: uff... so die Maße von deiner Siggi sind ganz gut find ich. Hoffe du kannst das umsetzen aber wenn nicht ist auch nicht schlimm^^ Lg Sternensee Hi Nuss! Hi Nuss (wenn ich dich so nennen darf)! Ich bin Equuleus, ein neu angemeldeter User :3. Ich kenne mich aber schon recht gut aus! Da dein letzter Post diesen Februar war, denke ich du wirst wieder aktiver? Auf jedenfall hat sich ja total viel geändert! Neue User, neue Admins, neue Sachen :D. Aufjedenfall wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich dich auf meine "Freundesliste" schreiben könnte :). Lg Equuleus --Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 06:31, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC)